The present invention pertains primarily to game apparatus, and more particularly to target game apparatus using a target board and a projectile.
The following cited references are believed to be representative of the state of the art:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issued ______________________________________ 2,683,037 Ruczynski et al July 6, 1954 3,147,976 Millar September 8, 1964 3,161,410 Cunningham December 15, 1964 3,894,736 Foley July 15, 1975 3,917,271 Lemelson et al November 4, 1975 3,949,989 Van Meter April 13, 1976 3,967,823 Yount July 6, 1976 3,980,303 Bolton August 14, 1976 3,997,162 Scullin December 14, 1976 4,029,316 Clarke June 14, 1977 4,054,120 Foley October 18, 1977 4,055,343 Stuart October 25, 1977 ______________________________________
Generally, target games are made up of a target board which may contain a bullseye or be otherwise divided up into sections, and a set of projectiles such as darts which are thrown at the target board. Many attempts have been made to make a dart board type target game safe for general use by putting suction, magnetic, or Velcro (textile hook and loop) tips on the darts which would then adhere to a suitable target board. Also, the bodies of the darts themselves have been modified by making them out of foam or the like to enhance safety as well as add variety to the games developed.
It is a principle object of the present invention therefore to provide a new target game and method for playing the same.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a safe, magnetic target game and method which provides enjoyment and aids in throwing development for all ages.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interesting target game and method in which the overlapping capabilities of the projectiles enable unlimited game rules to be developed.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.